Diary of Lois Lane
by ShougiKnight
Summary: Two separate oneshots that I wrote for fun. They kind of work together. Anyway, yet another spin on the Lois Lane/Clark Kent romance. It's fluffy and I wrote it forever ago. My sister requested that I post it. Enjoy!
1. Bank Robbery

Lois Lane, as usual, speed-walked out the front revolving doors of the Daily Planet, Clark getting caught in them, also as usual. To avoid the hassle of hailing a cab, she decided to walk. The local library was only a few crowded blocks down the street anyway.

Clark was babbling after her, chattering about some story and some crazy picture that Jimmy got of it. He continued to follow her, bumping and jostling the people that had just stepped out of her way. She stopped at a stoplight at the next corner and Clark caught up.

"You know, Lois, I've notied you really don't eat very much. That can't be healy for you. Would you like to maybe stop somewhere and grab a bite to eat? I, I mean, if you want to." He stammered to a stop.

She wheeled around, prepared to rail on him for not concentrating on the story they were researching. 'Oh no wait, he's blushing…Did he just ask me out on a date?' She thought, hurriedly changing tracks.

"Well, I guess I probably should eat _something_. But would you mind waiting until after I stop at the library? I need some stats for that rogue math tutor story I'm working on. Is that okay with you?" She turned away from him and, expecting a positive response, she moved forward across the street.

K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K

The bank at the top of the street that Miss Lane was crossing was in total chaos.

A holdup with a clueless robber. Not only was he not getting his money, but people were running around like crazy! They ran out of the bank doors and out into the street, yelling and shoving to get out of that bank. Bumping not only each other, but also the robber's getaway car, which was idling in neutral in the street.

As his car started rolling down the street, he pointed his gun in six different directions, at six different fleeing civilians. The car began rolling down the steep hill toward the mass of people crossing the street. Lois was bent over, picking up her planner that had been bumped out of her hands. The papers scattered everywhere as the getaway car got away, escaping passenger-less down the hill toward her.

Suddenly a blue streak of light caught the car up, passing just over Lois; turned back. She unknowingly finished picking up her papers and kept walking. The car, tires still rolling, sailed up the street 20 feet above the asphalt and alighted, in the only open parking space, a handicapped one.

The blue and red blur sailed into the bank and out, almost instantaneously, carrying the bewildered gunman, his legs tied up by a giant metal spider. No, a turnstile from the bank till line, bent out of recognizable shape around his shins. He was placed on the top of the car and the turnstile was hurriedly welded to the roof.

Superman, the aforementioned blur, of course; spoke to the stunned and puzzled meter man who was trying to finish writing a parking ticket for the car in the handicapped stall with two handprints embossed deeply in the license plate and bumper.

"Go easy on him, sir, he truthfully doesn't have full use of his legs." He smiled in good humor, nodding to the former turnstile. Superman shot off as police sirens screamed around the street corner.

The parking attendant shook his head, drew a large "S" over the half-written parking ticket and tore it in half.

K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K-L-K

Lois Lane continued walking down the street and stopped in front of the library. As she looked at the front door she finally realized that something was wrong.

"Cla—!"

Clark Kent came running through the crowd of people with an odd half smile on his face, "Golly, Lois, wait up! Why in the world do you walk so fast? Can't you slow down for a minute?"


	2. A Breakup and a Proposal

"So I hear you have a boyfriend."

I jumped, his deep voice startled me from behind. Angry, I set my lips and turned around to face him.

"Yes, I do." I snapped back in his face. "Clark is always there for me and you only show up when it's convenient for you! You think you're all that in your little cape, flying around. Well you may havce saved my life a few times, but I am sick and tired of your attitude toward me. I am not just a damsel in distress. I can take care of myself. Clark loves me for who I am, not just because I'm some cute face that happens to get in trouble a lot. And you want to know something else? I LOVE HIM! I love him because he is sweet and sensitive. He cares about what I care about and he actually knows what my favorite color is!"

I was in hysterics. Obviously. But it felt so good to let off all that steam.

"I can't be falling all over you like a little schoolgirl. Superman or not, I am convinced that you're just a muscle-headed jerk too full of your own hot air to see when other people are cold. I can't be obsessing over you. My conscience won't allow it any more. I am moving on. I have moved on. And there's nothing you or anyone else can do to stop that." I glared at him, hovering in the air like that. I tried to make my eyes hard, letting him know how serious I was. Was he smirking?

"All right, Lois. I understand. I'll see you around, I guess." He turned, rising up to the night sky. He turned back briefly.

"Oh, and Lois? Your favorite color is blue." He pointed to his eyes with a small smile, "this color of blue."

He rose higher, not with his back turned to me, but not facing me either.

"Good-bye Lois." He turned and he shot off into the night, disappearing quickly.

I fumed, 'Oh he is so FRUSTRATING!" I sat down on the bench, looking over the balcony at the park below. Where was Clark? He'd been in the bathroom a long time. I turned around to see him hurrying toward me. He seemed winded and excited. I couldn't tell in the dim light, but was Clark actually blushing? You'd think he'd be the type to but it was a harder task than it seemed.

"Uhm, Lois? I've never been one for speaking, writing is my real forte. So, if you don't mind, I wrote some of my feelings down and I'd like to read them to you."

I smiled and nodded. This was so like him, and I loved it.

Clark cleared his throat, tried to smile and continued. "Lois, I can't offer you more than the life you've had before, but I can offer you stability. I can offer you my undying love and devotion. I can provide you with not only a house, but a home."

Clark stopped, his eyes apparently tearing up. He put the paper back in his pocket and looked up with his startlingly blue eyes, hidden behind the glare of his glasses. He continued, his voice wavering.

"You are an amazing woman, Lois. You deserve an amazing husband. I can only offer what I have and hope against hope that it's good enough. I love you, Lois." He dropped to one knee.

"Will you give me the pleasure of making you my wife?" He pulled a ring out of his pocket. The stone was huge and it was perfect. Nestled in black velvet the diamond winked and glittered. It seemed to know my reply.

"Yes! Yes, Clark. 'Til death do us part!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him enthusiastically. He was warm, warmer than usual. His face was split into a huge, goofy smile. He leaned down and kissed me again, simply, on the lips.

"Lois, there is one more thing I need you to know."

I was instantly worried. It could be anything, right? But this was Clark, would it really be a big anything?

His face calmed, more serious now but still smiling out of the corners of his mouth; was it a good secret then?

He slowly reached up and took off his glasses.

Time stopped. No really, I swear it must have. I took a long look, the longest, and everything fell into place. Slowly, like taking an hour on a puzzle that should have been simple. I couldn't believe it, but yet I did. I must be the biggest idiot ever to have not seen it before.

Naturally I fainted dead away.


End file.
